


Late Nights

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [37]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: Jim stays up reviewing cases. Bruce takes care of him.





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/163170573996/for-anywaydeda-this-is-likeweeks-and-weeks 
> 
> for @anywaydeda on tumblr. Jim/Bruce as requested. A gift in exchange for giving me the name of that pr0n star with the pretty titties.

Jim doesn’t wake from the warm hands gently shaking him awake. He groans when he does wake, and finds himself groaning from the discomfort of his position, and not from the gentle hands lifting his upper body from the table.

“Again, Jim?” says Bruce, frowning as he leans Jim’s back on the chair. He rinses the glass, and takes the bottle of whiskey and puts them both away in the cupboard.

“Had go over it,” Jim slurs, drunkenly gesturing to the files spread out on the dining table. “Little girl died,”

“I know, I know,” Bruce puts Jim’s arm on his shoulder, a hand on his hip, and helps him up from the chair. “It’s time for bed, c’mon,”

“Wh’time is it?”

Bruce could smell the alcohol from Jim’s breath and skin as he maneuvers Jim through the apartment. He hates how cases like this make Jim turn to alcohol.

“A little past four in the morning,” answers Bruce as he sets Jim down on the bed, and does quick of undressing Jim and removing his glasses. He leaves his boxers on, and lifts his feet up to rest on the bed.

Bruce cleans him up with a wet face towel as best as he can, trying to get rid of the smell of the whiskey so it wouldn’t stick to the sheet or his mustache. When he’s done, he undresses himself, and climbs into bed and pulls up the blankets before shutting the lamp off.

“Y’re the best,”

Bruce smiles. “Hangover breakfast sound good in a few hours?”

“You sound ev’n b’tter in a few h’rs,”  

This makes Bruce chuckle. “Good night, Jim,”

“’Night, Bruce,”


End file.
